


Of Chili Dogs and Flower Crowns

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Confessions of love, Daisy chains, Dates, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, chili dogs, cuteness, light heartedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean grips Castiel tight and saves him from boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Chili Dogs and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic in two days, not including the update on my GotG Soundtrack AU. I'm on a real fluff kick at the moment, and I have about a dozen self-written prompts to go, so I'll most likely continue writing through the night. Hope you enjoy! :)

_-Hey, baby, what's doin'?_ Castiel read the text message from his boyfriend, Dean, wearing a small smile.

_-I've finished my assignments, I've vacuumed, I bathed the cat and I'm, quite frankly, dying of boredom._ Castiel replied.

_-You  
_ _-Cas  
_ _-Come on, man  
_ _-It's not even the first week of summer  
_ _-You can't have finished your assignments already! That's not how college works!_  Dean replied, the individual messages popping up one by one on Castiel's phone.

_-Well, I have. And now I'm bored._ Castiel sent back. Castiel waited for a reply for five minutes before he realized that there wasn't much Dean could say to that. As usual, he'd ruined the conversation.

He was considering what he could do to revive the conversation, when he heard a familiar rumble drawing closer to his house. His face immediately split into a grin and he peered out of his bedroom window to see Dean's beautiful black Impala pulling into his driveway.

Castiel was downstairs and opening the front door before Dean even had the chance to knock.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel beamed breathlessly. Dean leant down and gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek.

"You were bored," Dean shrugged, blushing slightly. "I figured I'd save you from yourself."

"Did you want to come in?" Castiel offered, stepping aside to let Dean in, but Dean just shook his head.

"Nope," Dean grinned, "We're going out."

Castiel chuckled and shrugged, "Alright, I'll just grab my wallet and keys," he left Dean standing in the doorway as he shot upstairs and gathered his things, practically skipping back to Dean. 

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yep!"

The pair slid into the Impala and Dean started driving.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, watching the houses race past.

"Nowhere exciting," Dean admitted, looking a little guilty, "just thought I'd get you out of the house for a bit."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel smiled sincerely, shifting across the bench seat to press up against Dean.

After a few more minutes of driving, Dean pulled the Impala into a large space across the road from the park. Before Castiel had even unbuckled his seatbelt, Dean was out of the car and opening Castiel's door for him, causing the dark haired boy to blush.

"Thanks," he grinned at the ground as he stepped out of the car.

Dean proudly took Cas' hand and lead him to the hotdog vendor and bought two chili dogs.

"Dean, you don't have to--"

"Shut up, Cas, it's just a hotdog," Dean growled as he handed over the bun. Castiel gratefully accepted the food with a big grin and a word of thanks.

Dean lead Castiel over to the fountain and sat on the edge.

"I know it's not very exciting..." Dean trailed off, looking at the water as Castiel sat next to him.

"Hey," Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and tipped his face to look at him. "This is perfect. I wouldn't want anything else."

"But, Cas, you deserve big fancy dates to Italian restaurants and home cooked candlelit dinners, and--"

"Dean," Castiel cut him off firmly. "Why would I bother with any of that when I'm perfectly happy sitting in the park, eating a chili dog, next to my favorite person in the world?"

"Cas..."

"I don't know how you knew, but chili dogs are one of my favorite foods, along with burgers, I love being outdoors in the sun, and I... I love you Dean," Castiel blushed, quickly taking a bite of his hotdog.

"You love me?" Castiel heard Dean ask, a definite smile in his voice. Castiel risked a glance at Dean, who was grinning goofily at his lap.

"Yeah," Castiel replied quietly, his voice managing to shake on that one tiny word.

"I love you too, you know," Dean said casually, winking at his boyfriend. Castiel chuckled and slapped Dean's arm lightly.

"You goddamn better, Winchester!"

They finished their hotdogs and Castiel took Dean's hand, leading him over to the tree line. They sat in the yellowing grass, exchanging chatter about nothing and everything.

"...and Gabe looked up, pants around his ankles and said--" Cas broke off and watched curiously as Dean plucked a daisy from where it grew. Dean twirled in in his fingers for a moment before bringing it up and tucking it behind Castiel's ear. "Dean..."

"Beautiful," Dean whispered, smiling at Castiel. Castiel blushed and rolled his eyes, before picking a daisy of his own and piercing the stem with his thumbnail. He picked another and slid the stem through the hole, piercing the second stem as well. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Daisy chain!" Castiel grinned, continuing the process while Dean watched on. Finally he had a chain long enough and knee-walked closer to Dean. "May I?" He asked, making his smile as innocent and eyes as wide as possible as he cocked his head and looked at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit -- he had to maintain some of his dignity! -- but allowed Castiel to fasten the flower crown around his head. When Castiel leant back he had the sweetest, most blissful smile Dean had ever seen so, yeah, he was more than happy to relinquish his 'man card' just to see Cas that cheerful.

"There's just something about seeing big, burly, _manly_ Dean Winchester in a flower crown that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Castiel giggled, dropping a quick kiss on Dean's lips.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean growled, wrapping his arm around Cas and pulling him into a one-armed bear hug. "Well there's somethin' about seein' little Cas Novak, all cute and happy, that would make me wear a damn daisy chain every day of my life to keep that smile in place."

"Oh, god, Dean, that's the sappiest thing I've ever heard," Castiel laughed, snuggling into Dean's chest.

"Ugh, that can't be true, not with all of those chick flicks you watch," Dean groaned.

"It's the gayest thing I've ever heard, even with all the gay porn I used to watch," Cas teased.


End file.
